Dulce Venganza
by Lazy-Teenager Syndrome
Summary: What do you do when you find out that your brother is marrying the girl who made your high school experience hell? Well get revenge, of course! Life for Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Edward Masen and Forks is about to get a hell of a lot funnier.AH :
1. Preface

**Dulce Venganza  
><strong>

(Re-edited..use to be It's On)**  
><strong>

**...&&...**

**Disclaimer: No es mio, es de la magnifica SM, er I mean not mine, belongs the magnificent SM. Sorry got my languages mixed. :)**

**...&&...**

**Summary: Isabella "Izzy" Swan is Forks High tortured Geek. Rosalie finally goes too far and Izzy's parents decide to send her to live with her older brother in Chicago. What happens when years later, Izzy, now Bella, gets a call telling her, that her brother is getting married? But not just to any girl, to the girl who made Bella's high school life hell. What is she to do? Get revenge, duh! Based of _You Again..._Loved that movie :)**

**...&&...**

**Preface  
><strong>

"Geek!" "La-oser!" "Nerd!" "Freak!"I looked down at the dirty carpet. I couldn't let them see me cry. I would never live _that _down.

Sighing, I just kept my head down and continued walking down the hallway. All these mean and cruel comments kept being thrown at me as I walked down the hall.

"Hey Fuckhead" Rosalie's words rang through the hall. Everyone got scary quiet. I didn't know if I should stop or keep walking. I decided to stop because last time I ignored her, she did things I'd rather not remember.

"You know you really shouldn't be here. This school is for _cool_ people" She said slowly, as if I was slow. She regarded me quietly for a while.

I looked down to the floor, the carpet was disgusting, full of garbage and stains. "Freak when I talk, you listen, capishe? Now look the fuck up. There that's a lot better now I can look at your fugly face." She smiled cruelly at me. "Like I was saying this school is for cool people and not nerdy ugly freaks like you. It'd be better if you just weren't here anymore. So I decided, with my girlies acourse to show you the way out."

I felt two cold hands on my arms and suddenly I wasn't standing anymore. I panicked and looked behind me. There was a crowd of "popular" kids and Mike, Forks High quarterback, was the one grabbing me. He was smirking and laughing his ass off. I looked to Rosalie, she was talking with Lauren, her sidekick. As if she knew that I was looking at her she turned towards us again and told Mike to "take out the trash". I was so freaked that I started screaming and kicking. Tears were soaking my eyes, the school was blurry but I could still hear the taunts and laughs.

I was thrown into the garbage bin and the lid was closed. I heard a lock and laughing, scary evil witch laughing. The laughing started growing faint until it disappeared. I was still crying but I tried to get out of the nasty smelling garbage. I pushed up on the lid. Nothing happened, so I tried again. I kept trying but the lid would not budge.

_I can't believe this is happening. Izzy, you are so stupid. How could you let them do this to you. You dumb-fuck. _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my traitorous tears. I hated crying and you would think after years of being Fork High's geek toy, I would get use to it and the tears would stop. But, fuck, every single time they just always came back.

I took another calm breath and searched my pockets. My phone has to be here. It just has to. Hell, if it wasn't I don't know what the fuck I would do. Unfortunately, luck, like always, was not on my side and my phone was not on me anymore.

_Great. Just damn peachy. See Izzy, this is why I tell you, STOP FUCKING COMING TO SCHOOL. But do you listen to me, er.. yourself? No, NO! God, this had better be the last time. Maybe, it's time to call the big bro for help. No more Forks._

I don't know how long I'd been sitting in the trash for, banging the damn top. I felt the sun's rays hit my eyes. Blinking furiously, I looked up and saw Jasper, my one and only friend standing there. He offered me his hand and helped me get out.

"Thanks" I whispered. Jasper just nodded and gave me his jacket. It felt as if it was below zero, and living here in Forks I don't doubt it wasn't.

I ran to Jasper's arms. He held me tight. Never letting go. I have no idea how but I ended up back in my room. Jasper kept hugging me. "I love you Jas, please don't ever let me go."

"I won't Izzy. I won't."

I feel asleep in Jasper's arms, crying. In my dreams, no wait.., nightmares, I saw Rose laughing. Her mouth all big, with Lauren, Mike and all of Forks behind her laughing. I woke up sweaty and with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was so fucking sick of crying. Tired of being a wimp.

_Only a dream Izzy, only a dream. _

Looking down I saw Jas on the floor asleep. I look toward dresser and saw the clock blinking 2:30 am. I fell back on the bed, my head hitting the pillow.

_What am I going to do. I obviously can't go back to that hell hole. Especially after what they did to me today. If I go back they kill me. Maybe it is time for Big bro Emmy.  
><em>

I got up from my bed, put on my slippers and walked outside. I could barely see the moon, it was hidden behind gray clouds.

Sighing I sat down on the wet grass and thought about my life here at Forks. I remembered the first friend I met here, Jasper, and how ever since that first time in 7th grade when he let me use his raincoat, he never stopped protecting me.

I smiled a little as I remembered how lanky and uncoordinated he had looked back then. Certainly not now. 5 years later and Jasper had grown into his height, gotten the much dreaded contacts,the one's that I am too chicken shit to get, and his braces removed.

Unlike me who had grown into her ugliness. I got my braces last year, my glassed were from 2 years ago, back when I thought looking like Betty from "Ugly Betty" would be funny, and I've started breaking out like crazy this year.

I looked toward my bedroom window. There were only 3 weeks left until graduation but I didn't think I could make it. In the past week I had been thrown in the garbage, gotten puke, yes puke, thrown at me and had been tripped a billion times.

I got up from where I was sitting and walked inside my house. I smelled disgusting, not having taken a shower after being thrown in the garbage bin_. _I really needed a shower, and then I was going straight to bed again.

When I woke up the next morning, Jazz wasn't on my floor anymore and the covers were nicely tucked around me. I got up and headed downstairs after brushing my teeth. My parents and Jazz were sitting around the table talking in hushed tones. "Hey Guys. What's up?" I asked them. They all looked really suspicious.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday at school." Charlie, my dad, said to me.

"I don't want to talk about it. All that happened is in the past and should stay there." I answered walking around the table to get a bowl and some cereal.

"Iz stop trying to be all brave and shit. What happened was some seriously fucked up shit." Jasper said to me, he was pissed, I could tell. He never swore and right now he was swear like a sailor, well not really but still.

"Jasper Alec Whitlock watch that mouth" My mom, Renee, said.

"Sorry Ma'am." Jazz said using as much southern charm as he could. He grew up in Texas before moving here and still visits regularly, and uses his accent to his advantage when he feels necessary.

"Look just forget about it." I tried to sound as nonchalant as I didn't feel but I don't think that worked.

"Sweetie, we decided to send you to Chicago to live with your brother. We already talked to him and everything. He said it would be fine and that he can't wait to see you." Renee told me, trying to be all sweet about it. I sighed and looked at the cabinet. I stared talking to it too before turning around to face them "Look I'm graduating in three more weeks and then moving to New York. That is all, 3 weeks, 15 school days. I don't need to leave to Chicago. I will be fine."

"Please sweetie,please, I don't want you to suffer anymore. Going to Chicago is what's best." My mother was practically crying. I looked at my dad, then at Jazz and finally at my mom. I knew I had lost this argument and would be moving to Chicago. Part of me was ecstatic to be leaving this hell hole, another was sad to leave my family behind but the biggest part of me felt resentment, toward Rosalie and her "cool" crew for succeeding in making me leave.

I think a bigger part of me than I thought was really happy to be leaving because I didn't even try to fight my mom. I just...gave up.

"Fine. When do I leave?" I caved. My mom sighed in relief and smiled a sad smile. She was happy I wouldn't be suffering anymore and sad that her baby girl was leave. At least I hope that is what it was and not the opposite. That would so suck if my mom turned against me, but I doubt it. I was just turning into a paranoid bitch now.

"Tonight" My dad answered. I felt my eyes grow big. Was he serious? I had less than a day to pack.

"Okay, guess I better go pack." I turned and headed up the stairs when I heard my dad talk. "We don't want you to leave Izzy but it's for the best. We love you"

"I know dad, I know." I told him as I continued up the stairs.

I'd been in my room packing for at least 4 hours when Jasper finally came in. He looked at me and didn't say anything, just sat on my bed and looked around.

"Thanks for caring and being there for me. Always." I told him. He really was amazing. He wouldn't look at me and when he finally did I wish he hadn't. His eyes were full of unshed tears, longing, hatred, anger, love, tenderness and so many other emotions. "I love you Iz. Don't you ever forget that."

I hugged Jazz and told him that I never would. Plus that we would keep in touch and everything. After our moment passed he stayed and helped me pack.

At 7 o'clock I was standing outside the Seattle airport. I gave my parents a hug and Jasper one before boarding my plane. Goodbye Washington, next time you see me, I promise I won't be the same nerdy, pushy girl.

...&&...

"IZZZZYYY!" I hear my older brother, Emmett yell. I feel two huge arms swallow me and pull me into a huge hug.

"Emmy I cant breath." I try to say.

"Oh sorry, sorry. You really need to get some meat on those bones Izzy." He laughs. I smile, I really missed my older brother. He move to Chicago to attend NIU when I was a freshman. He always knew how to cheer me up when my days were bad. Which was just about everyday.

"Come on, the drive from O'Hare to NIU isn't close and we should leave now." Emmy told me.

I grabbed my carry-on and followed behind. He was talking about college life and how awesome it was. I pretended to listen but looked around. People were wearing short shorts and tanks, while in Forks people would think it was crazy to even think about wearing something like that. Everything looked different and yet the same. Goodbye Forks, for real.

**...&&...**

**A/N READ..if yah wanna...  
><strong>

**Okay, I know, I know I'm a loser. it has been fooooorever since I updated and I feel like a bitch but...i have no excuse except to say Junior year is fucking busy. I have like zero time to do anything. So I'm sorry. **

**I went back and reread my story. Daayyyuuummm...it was bad and just wow. So I decided to go back and just rewrite it. Not allll of it but most of it. I was pretty happy with the prologue so I just added a few new parts. I hope you guys like it. **

**I'll try my best to get in 1 more chapter this week, what with winter break and all, but no promises because teacher's are mean. That's all I'm saying. xP **

**What are some good stories you guys would recommended?**

**I say you guys should go and read  
><strong>"Emotional Warfare" **by **completerandomness12

**Story is sooooooo fucking amazing. Seriously..go and read it. **

**KAY so yeah...**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling. I tried my best.**

**Ciao until next time. Smiles...=D**

**\/  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Dulce Venganza **

(Use to be It's On.)

If you haven't read the my A/N go on back to the first Chappy and read it. NOW. justt kidding. But still, seriously go and read it. KAYY!(x

**...&&...**

**Disclaimer: No es mio, es de la magnifica SM, er I mean not mine, belongs the magnificent SM. Sorry got my languages mixed. :)**

**...&&...**

**Summary: Isabella "Izzy" Swan is Forks High tortured Geek. Rosalie finally goes to far and Izzy's parents decide to send her to live with her older brother in Chicago. What happens when years later, Izzy, now Bella gets a call telling her, that her brother is getting married. But not just to any girl, to the girl who made Bella's high school life hell. What will she do? Get revenge, duh! Based of _You Again..._Loved that movie :)**

**...&&...**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

10 years later...

_Briiiinngggg Briiiinnnnggg_

"Could someone pick up the damn phone" I yelled toward my office door. Edward poked his head in and replied softly "Sorry ma'am I", he was about to give me an explanation but I cut him off before he could, I didn't want to hear it. "Just answer the phone Edward and get back to work." I sighed.

"Yes Miss. Swan. Sorry" He quickly turned and went to his desk. I heard him answer "Swan Industries. This is Edward speaking, how may I help you?" I got up and shut my door but just before I sat down there was a knock at the door. "Come in" I said while sitting. Edward poked his head in, blushing slightly " Your mother is on line 4." He looked a little frightened. Edward was new and this was just his first week. I understood how he felt, I felt the exact same way I did when I first began. He had to man up however.

"Thank You Edward" I smiled and picked up the phone. Edward nodded and closed the door. "Mom, what have I told you about calling me on my work line." Renee just giggled and said "But that new receptionist's voice is just so hot and deep and velvety." I laughed at that "Mom, really?"

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll call your cell in a little." I laughed again and I heard her whisper "so hot and mmmm." I laughed and reached for my purse before my phone rang.

"What's up Mommy dear?" I asked her sweetly.

"Well, I have a surprise. Okay, Emmett's getting married!" She yelled.

"WHAT! Oh my god, no way." She had to be kidding me, I loved my brother but honestly he was a player. He couldn't wait two weeks for me to settle in when I moved to Chicago.

_Ughh..I still get shivers._

"Yes! She is the sweetest thing. I think you know her. She went to high school with you." She said, she seemed to have forgotten how miserable my high school life had been. "Rosalie Lillian Hale. Do you remember her?"

"What?"I whispered. It couldn't be, no no no, just fucking no.

"Yeah Rosalie Hale, blond hair, blue eyes, tall, really tall actually. Lucky girl." My mom continued to describe Rosalie, but I already knew how she looked, she had stared in many of my nightmares.

"Mom, I have to call you back."

"Wait why? I need to tell you about Emmett and Ros-" I hung up before she could say that dreadful name again. This could not be happening. My brother could not be marrying that..that Satan incarnation. He can't, he can't, he can't.

_UGHH! HE FUCKING CAN'T MARRY THAT FUCKING CUNT!_

"EDWARD!" I yelled. I heard him rushing to get to my door, clearly freaked out. Oh he hadn't even seen freaked.

**...&&...**

"Everything is ready , the tickets are booked and your plane leaves tomorrow at 6 in the evening." Edward answered. He gave me the ticket and the other papers I had him get me.

"How many tickets did you book Edward?" I hadn't exactly told him that he was traveling to Forks with me. Poor guy, but I couldn't handle this on my own.

"Uhmm O..." He cleared his throat, reluctant to answer "One . Was I suppose to book more?"

"Yes." I looked through all the papers he got me. Hmm. Everything looked right. Good.

"Oh" He looked at the floor embarrassed and then back up at me. "I'm so sorry Ma'am. I..I thought I only had to book one. I had no idea that more than one person was going. Which was stupid, I mean I should have asked you and" He trailed off and focused his gaze toward the carpet again. I chuckled quietly at his babbling and stared at him a little longer. He was quite cute when shy and that blush he was getting, just awww. I smiled and told him to look up at me.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about this trip." I cleared my throat, asking him was harder than I expected. He looked concerned. "I..look when I was younger I was bullied by a nasty girl named Rosalie. I left Forks when I was in my senior year, only had two weeks left actually-"I remembered my last day in Fork High perfectly, my nightmare come to life. Or should I say my lifemare gone to my dreams. If that makes any sense. "Anyways, I haven't gone back since the day I left and was planning in never going again. But apparently my brother has decided to off and marry himself." I took a deep breath preparing myself and not wanting to seem as upset as I actually was."to Rosalie no less. I mean my brother is hot, no incest intended and he could have snagged any damn girl he wanted but no he has to go and marry my high school arch nemesis. I get it, I never told him the exact reason I moved to Chicago to live with him but still!"

"Uhm. I'm sorry? Miss. Swan" Edward questioned, interrupting my ranting. His forehead were furrowed and his cute cushy eyebrows were making a V. He looked so freaking confused.

Blushing I continued with the original task. "Well the reason I'm telling you this, not to make you have pity on me, hell no but because I need you to come with me...to Forks...in Washington, yeah." Oh boy! That sure as hell didn't go like I planned it to. I dropped my head to my desk. Gosh! Was my luck already starting to disappear. First, my brother goes and marries that fuck shit head he calls a person and then I can't talk to my assistant, MY ASSISTANT! Damn, as soon as that evil bitch shows up in my life again and everything starts going wrong.

"Did you say Forks, Washington?"

I didn't even look up at him, just nodded as well as I could with my head on the desk.

"Would I have to stay with you if I went? Or could I stay someplace else?" Oh. My. God. He was actually considering going with me. _EEEPP!_

Lifting my head swiftly, hopefully I told him "No! No! you don't have to stay with me! I just..I need someone there from my new life to help me remember what I have accomplished and not have her get to me. Cause she will, I know she will.'

"I guess I should go book another ticket." He smiled and left with that.

With a grin I returned to my papers. Not bad for having a Izzy day, not fucking bad.

**...&&...**

"Now Boarding Plane 337." I looked at my blackberry. 12:10 am. Great, just great. The plane was delayed so many times because of the damn storm. We've been here since 4. Gah. So much time. I look at Edward from the corner of my eye. He looks almost as sleepy as I do, with his hair even crazier than ever and his eyes half shut.

He looked towards me and I pointed to the plane entrance. "That's us I guess." He just nodded, stood up and grabbed his carry on. I saw him reach for mine too, but I slid it away before he could grab it.

He looked up at me clearly confused "Do you not want me to take that for you ?"

"Bella. Call me Bella. From here on out we have to be more than just boss and employee. We have to be friend...and uhmm friend? okay?" _Fuck, that sounded so lame._

"Yeah, sure. Mis-Bella." I nodded and walked to the entrance. After we sat in our correct seats, I checked my Blackberry again. _New Text Message: MOTHER. HIDE! DAMN IT! _ I felt my checks pull up in a smile, giggling, I remembered when I put that as her caller ID.

_Izzy! I Can't wait to see you. I missed you and so has everyone else. Love You!_

_-Mommy_

Oh Mother, how I miss you. I turned my phone off after the pilot told us to and looked down the aisle. Edward was seated all the way in the back in Coach. He apparently could not get another available seat. I felt bad, it was because of me and my wimpy-ness that he couldn't get a better seat.I offered to switch with him, but he declined, over and over and over. I couldn't see him from my seat in First class, poor him.

I took out a random book I had placed in my purse, _Romeo & Juliet. _I opened up to my bookmarked page and began reading.

I feel asleep soon after.

**...&&...**

I cannot believe they would so this!

What in the fucking hell were they thinking?

Sending her..._her _to pick me up. Ugh! I hate her. She still hasn't seen me, luckily.

I quickly looked around trying to find someone to hide behind. My eyes wondered to the left where a big, as in big-big, man was eating a 3 scoop ice-cream with fudge and brownies. _Oh wow. How cliche is that? A fat man eating an ice-cream cone. _Looking at him made me hungry, and made me crave brownies. Special brownies. _Wink Wink _

I shook my head, ridding my mind of the special brownies. _For now anyways. I'm going to need some soon if I'm going to have to deal with her. _ The man was standing next to the bathroom.

_Ah Ha! Light bulb. I'll just go to the bathroom and hide until I know for sure that evil witch is gone. _

"Uhmm. Ma'am? ? Uhmm. I-I I don't want to sound mean but uhmm, what are you thinking so hard about?"

"AH!" I jumped about a foot in the air. I forgot about Edward. Shit.

"Shoot, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me Edward. And what did I say about calling me Ma'am?"

He looked so confused. His forehead scrunched up, eyes narrowed. He actually looks really cute with his face like that, all confused again. _Bella! Stop! He's your employee, you may not under ANY circumstances think that, or anything like that again. _

"I'm sorry about scaring you. And about the whole calling you Ma'am, you uhmm you never said anything about it." He finally answered, after about 5 minutes later.

"Really?" I could have sworn I told him not to call me that. Hmm..maybe I just thought it.

"Y-Yes."

"Oh. Well then. Call me Bella, not Miss. Swan. Okay?" I smiled my 100 watt smile at him, which I think was my mistake because he smiled his way over 100 watt smile at me. My goodness, his smile was spectacular.

His teeth were a little crooked, and that made him even more adorable. _Be-ella!_

"Okay, Bella. "

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen and my face flush. _Oh God. Please don't be who I think you are. _Slowly I turned around.

Very. Very. Slowly.  
><strong>...&amp;&amp;...<strong>

**Ello! Hehe I am Bawwwk! Okay, so yesh, I know, I know. Of course you're done you already had this chappy(ies) written...BUT I did go and edit and fix and add some things. Sooo thanks for reading...hehe. X) **

**I promise to update, a NEW chapter before I go back to school on the 3rd. EEP! **

**Okay, soooo How've you guys been? How're you guys' holidays? Good, I hope. (: **

**Kay, soooo you guys should go read this really cute story, in honor of the holidays... **

"Secret Santa Swan Style**" by** Isannah**.**

**Story is sooo cute..so go on, go getcha butts a reading. HEHE.  
><strong>

**HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS! I hope I see SANTA! AND YOU GUYS TOO! EPPP (:(:(: **

**\/  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Dulce Venganza **

(Use to be It's On.)

**...&&...**

**Disclaimer: No es mio, es de la magnifica SM, er I mean not mine, belongs the magnificent SM. Sorry got my languages mixed. :)**

**...&&...**

**Summary: Isabella "Izzy" Swan is Forks High tortured Geek. Rosalie finally goes to far and Izzy's parents decide to send her to live with her older brother in Chicago. What happens when years later, Izzy, now Bella gets a call telling her, that her brother is getting married. But not just to any girl, to the girl who made Bella's high school life hell. What will she do? Get revenge, duh! Based of _You Again..._Loved that movie :)**

**...&&...**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

"IZZY! IZZY! I missed yah sistah!" Emmett yelled in my ear.

I sighed and turned to look at Emmett's face. He had a wide smile on his face and his eyes were light and happy, I felt my own face split with a grin from just looking at him.

"EMMY!" I shouted back just as loud. I ran towards my goof of a brother and threw my arms around his neck. I missed him. I smelled Emmett's smell, which for some reason was a bacony smell. It always made me laugh because Em hate bacon with a passion but to me he just always smelled like it.

_Maybe it was cause of that time he bathed in bacon. Hehe after that bath, he couldn't get rid of the smell for weeks. Guess to me he never stopped smelling it. _

I giggled. "Remember that time you were crazy about bacon and you-" I stopped mid-sentence.

The relief I felt when I heard Emmett's voice quickly disappeared as soon as I saw that wrench behind him. I glared at her over my big brother's shoulder. God, I fucking hate that bitch. I always have and most likely always will.

"Izzy? Ello? Izzy?"

"Huh?" I looked confusedly at Emmett.

"Where you talking to me?"

"Nooooo! I was talking to the Izzy ghost behind you!" He replies back sarcastically.

I stick my tongue out at Em."Whatever." I can't help but be happy when I'm with my older brother. He is one of my best friends, ever since he helped me get past the trauma _she _put me through, we've been super close.

Ironic is it not? The girl he always wished he protect me from is the exact one he's marrying. God can be so evil at times.

"So what were you saying B?"

"Hehe, would you believe it, I can't remember."

I heard him whisper weirdo under his breath. It was a running joke in our family that I tended to get distracted easily and forgot mu previous thoughts.

"So Izzy. I want you to meet Rosie, my fiance." He sounds so giddy and down right happy calling _her _his fiance. Eww.

_Hey now missy, if you had meet the supposedly love of your life, then you would be just as happy if not a hell of lot more._

"Hi Izzy. Nice to meet you." The witch smiles at me. SMILES! As if she didn't know who I was.

Seriously, she was going to stand there and pretend, fucking pretend, she didn't know me. Uh-uh. No. Fuck her.

I raised my eyebrow at her and I knew there was a sneer on my face. Like hell I was going to act like she didn't do anything to me. As if she didn't ruin my teenage life. Bitch.

I saw her eventually pull her hand back and her smile fading away. Emmett looked at me weirdly. His eyes questioning.

"So, uhmm yeah. Let's get going." He finally broke the uncomfortable silence that had settle between us when I denied to shake her hand.

I shrugged and slowly we walked back to the front of the airport.

"Ahem." Edward! Oh my gosh. I forgot about him.

I saw Em turn around and stare at Edward. "What? Who are you?"

"I uhm. I'm with Bella." He answered.

Emmett looked confused. "OOOkkay. So go with her. Why are you just standing there staring at us? Oh mu gosh! Are you like-stalking us?"I sighed and hit my forehead at Em's comment.

He never could remember that I didn't like going by Izzy and he honestly believed Edward was a stalker.

I kind of laughed a little at Edward pink cheeks though. He was so embarrassed.

"Emmy. I'm Bella, remember? " I asked him. He looked at me for a few moments and I saw his eyes, finally, light up in recognition.

_hehe. He is such a innocent big kid at times. Why the fuck is he with this thing then!_

"And he is not a stalker, you big dumby. He is with me." I giggled at his idiocy. Not in a mean way, in a lovable way.

"Oh!" He turned back to Edward. "Are you like, her boyfriend or something? Because if you are, you and me are going to have a little..mmhm...conversation if you will."

Edward's eyes grew and the color left his face. _Damn, I never knew eyes could get that big. Or that a face could go that pale. _

I heard _Rosa-hoe _giggle. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw she had a hand over her mouth and her eyes looking at the situation between Emmy and Edward.

She did not just does she think that Edward can be mine or something?

I studied her. She looked older and yet the same. Her hair was long, almost reaching her behind, it still blond but it has a few white highlights in them. Her eyes were blue, a blueberry color. She was still pale and a little bit taller.

I looked at her eyes more. When we were younger, I remember them being cold and hard. Now, they looked a little less...cold? They looked softer and happy. But, if you looked carefully at her eyes, you could see the disbelief in them. That instantly made me hate her even more. Why the fuck is there disbelief in her eyes? I _knew _there was doubt in here eyes. I saw it. I know I saw it, I still fucking do.

_Are you sure? Are you not just making it up because you want to keep hating her?_

_Uh. No. Def. No. I am not that kind of person. _

_SUUUURRRE_

_Ugh. Whatever, just go and eat a cheesecake or something. _

I looked back at Edward, he opened his mouth, after 5 minutes of gaping at Emmett, and I heard the denial he was about to give. Shit. I looked back at cuntface and then back at Edward and then at her again.

Shit, shit, shit. I couldn't do it. But, just fuuuck. I couldn't let her think I wasn't good enough for Edward because I am.

I am Isabella fucking Swan, not _Izzy, _I am not some stupid child. I have grown up and I have gotten a hell of a lot prettier, if I do say so myself. Edward would be damn lucky to have me.

In the end, I guess it was the look in Rosabitch's eyes that made me do what I did next.

**...&&...**

**Soooo...? How'd I do? Good I hope. x) **

**And seee I updated like suuuuuuppper fast. It was the Christmas fever, it got to me and I just couldn't stop writing. lol. jk. For my family and I, it is mostly Christmas Eve that we do all of the partying. Haha. So I was just relaxing, and decided to write I guess. **

**It's not that long I guess but whatever, I just update! Wuuh!**

**lol. So tell me how I did? **

**How was you guys Navidad? Was it fun? What pressies did Santa get for you guys!**

**I got money so I could go and fix my lappytop. I miss her. She's a mini HD and is so cute. I use to carry it everywhere! Like everywhere! But then she broke in like August? And yeah, I miss my baby. **

**I'm using my cousin's old laptop and it is old and is missing some keys so I just wanna go get my babers fixed. (=**

**Sooooo...this week, I think you guys should take your mouse and go to the search button and look for this story...**

"Gossip Girl AKA Jessica Stanley" **by** MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles

**It's really funny and it was written awhile back but I love it. It's a fun and easy read. (:**

**Welll...I am going to go. See you guys next time.**

**FELIZ CHRISTMAS!  
><strong>

**\/  
><strong>


	4. AN

**Uhh...hi(:hola(:bonjour(:ciao(:  
><strong>

Hehe, I am such a horrible writer. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I promise I will in a little. I have part of the next chapter up. At the moment, I don't have internet, I know I'm updating but I'm kinda, sorta, maybe using _coughstealingcough _my neighbor's wifi, I know I feel so guilty, but I mean you can't really blame me. I have no tv, no lights!(they went out last night), so that means no AC and it's like 90 degrees in Chicago right now! Gah! So this is my life at the moment. _sigh_.

Anywayyys there I go getting off topic again, but I promise to update within the next week, summer just started so yay! (: haha. It's so weird, I'm like a senior now.I feel so OLD!

So yeah. That's all, again I am sorry for not updating in like 6months.

**Also, I was reading over what I wrote and I noticed I had A LOT of mistakes, so I am going to go back and edit them. So if you get a lot of alerts about this story, once again sorry. **

**Okay, that's all. Ah-buh-bye(:  
><strong>


End file.
